


The Ruthermere Bounty

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Expansion, Caning, Cat Burglars, Class Differences, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Inflation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Pain, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Elias, a successful young thief, made the mistake of targeting one of the wealthiest (and kinkiest) couples in the city he'd never expected to be caught.Now he has to let them do whatever they want with him, or risk being sent to jail, or worse.





	The Ruthermere Bounty

When Elias, a young but successful cat-burglar, had chosen the Ruthermere’s mansion as his next target, he’d had no idea it would end like this. 

Lord and Lady Ruthermere were both famous and infamous around the city. As a land-owning heiress and sole child of one of the wealthiest land-owners in the country Lady Ruthermere had already been phenomenally wealthy, even as a single woman, but when she married her husband an independently wealthy investor who took her name to continue the family line, both their wealth and status sky-rocketed to unprecedented levels.

But rumours abounded as to how the couple spent their time - all kinds of saucy tales were told of the clubs they visited, the social circles they moved in and the week-long retreats they spent in the country with select young and attractive members of their staff. As long as they continued to fund events and sponsor their peers, though, no one much cared.

Despite their wealth, the eccentric couple chose to spend most of their time in a townhouse on the edge of the Low Quarter, close to the red light district and some of the most scandalous bars in the province. Most interestingly all their staff, excluding their guards, did not live in the townhouse, but rather nearby it, leaving the couple nearly alone every night.

All of this had been slightly irrelevant beyond the fact that they probably had plenty of small, easy to forget about goods littered around their house, too few guards to protect them, and too much money to care if they went missing. That is all that Elias cared about regarding the place and its owners.

It was easy to break in through the kitchen - while it wasn’t a hot night the sweltering heat from the oven and open fireplace meant the cook had left the side door in the kitchen where fresh produce was delivered, wide open. 

Elias slipped in unnoticed without difficulty and, since it was still early in the evening and the staff was still working, decided to hide upstairs until the dead of the night, when he could be free to wander around at his leisure and take what caught his eye.

He hid in an unoccupied bedroom upstairs, scouting a couple of interesting knick knacks in glass cases on the way up the stairs, until the sun set and the house quieted to a murmur. 

After he sneaked out and around, revelling at the, quite literal, goldmine this place was. He’d expected some gold, but not the lavish decorations he found in each room, and resented that he couldn’t take the heavier pieces with him.

Even so, soon enough his bag was full. He couldn’t fill his pockets yet, as he planned to empty his bag into them to save him from getting it stolen walking back through the rough neighbourhood the manor sat on the edge of. It wouldn’t matter how much more he could fit into his pockets if he wound up killed for it. 

He had more than enough to leave now, but knowing security would be increased once the manor woke up and the servants returned to find it ransacked he did as thorough a sweep as he could for any particularly valuable pieces. 

As he slipped through the corridor that must have housed the master bedroom, if the bigger open double doors were any indication, Elias smiled to himself, hearing a long, loud moan and thumping coming from the room.

The one part of this that he really loved, beyond the easy money, was getting an insight into people’s lives, he’d never had much interest or luck with romance, and hearing the ups and downs of it as it really was behind closed doors always interested him.

He needed to get past those doors to see the rest of the floor, and since it was the master floor it would be the one with the best goodies so he steeled himself, figuring the couple would be too busy to notice a dark shadow flitting by their door. And even if they did, he could hide in the darkness, or make his getaway through a window and they’d dismiss him as a ghost or an overactive imagination. He’d already searched the rest of the house and had little to lose, but much to gain.

When he peered into the room to make sure he wouldn’t be spotted the sight before him froze him in place.

One of the pretty young maids he’d seen dashing around the manor earlier on was tied by the wrists to the posts of the four poster bed, still half-dressed in her maid’s skirt. Her bare back was already littered with long red welts as a strong-backed man thrashed her with a long walking cane.

Despite the viciousness of the beating she never screamed, but after her breath caught with each strike she let out a low guttural moan. 

Elias still didn’t move as the man paused while an older woman stood from her viewing position on a divan and moved to the maid’s side, wiping her tears away and joining in an enthusiastic kiss as she fondled her breasts, the man turned to light a pipe and saw him. 

Elias gasped and made to run, but the maid let out a piercing shriek that pinned him in place with surprise for a split second.

It was long enough for the Lord of the house, for who else could he be, to bound over to him, grab Elias by the collar before throwing him to the ground and pinning him in place with his cane. 

“Relax, the guards are under instructions not to disturb us if she screams. If I, or my wife, do however, they will be here slicing your throat before you could even make it out the window. 

Elias’ eyes instinctively flickered to the window with longing. He had to make a quick egress before things got worse for him. He wouldn’t just have to contend with being brought before the judge, he was pretty certain Lord and Lady Ruthermere would go to great lengths to protect their taboo activities from the world. 

Maybe that was his bargaining chip here?

“Oh, Dear” the older woman that must have been Lady Ruthermere said, “you can be so rough with people.” She turned to Elias “What’s your name and what are you doing here young man?” 

She approached him and stood over him, she was not a slight woman, but not big either, instead, dressed only in her night slip Elias could see the toned muscles of her arms and legs. She had been an astounding beauty in her youth, and middle age had done little to her looks other than hone them. Her loose hair framed her painted lips, and while her words were measured and kind he sensed a keen, predatory interest in her tone. 

“I won’t tell. Let me go and I won’t tell anyone what I saw.” he blurted out.

“Really? And who would believe you?” Lady Ruthermere tutted looking at him with the same predatory fondness.

“Everybody.” The rumours had been circling for years, everyone knew the Ruthermere’s had to be sicker than they let on.

“And who would care?” She asked sweetly

Nobody. 

Everybody knew the rumours, and as long as they kept doing their part and paying their dues nobody would care. Elias felt his heart sink as his one piece on control in this situation disintegrated.

“Let him up, dear, I don’t think he’s going anywhere.” Lady Ruthermere smiled widely at her husband. 

“Right as always, my love” the point of his cane was finally off his back and he turned to close the bedroom doors. 

“Now put that bag down by dresser and take off your outer layers.” Elias spluttered pivoting to stare wide-eyed at Lord Ruthermere. 

He gave him a level look, “so we can see that you are unarmed.” 

He put the bag that was nearly full with his illicit earnings where the Lord had indicated. From the collectible golden eggs, to handfuls of the gems they had left littered around the place as decoration, to the whalebone statuettes, and long strings of pearls, it was really quite a good haul, and a shame he wouldn’t get to keep it. He could’ve done with the money, but had bigger problems right now. 

Elias started undressing, shrugging off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt mechanically. Still, they both watched enraptured. Once his torso was bare he paused, but a hard look from his captors made it clear they wanted him further undressed. 

“I don’t think I should…” Elias couldn’t meet their eyes. Why had he chosen not to put on underwear today? 

“I’m sorry dear, but I simply must see that he is unarmed.” Lady Ruthermere said with a lecherous look that look out of place on her fine features.

He considered arguing further but they already seemed to be growing impatient, and the thought of them growing bored and calling their guards was not especially appealing. So instead he unbuckled his belt and slid his high-waisted trousers of in one swoop.

Both of the Ruthermere’s gave him an appreciative once-over which had him curling in on himself. The maid kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Now that that’s out of the way, let's talk,” all three of them were ogling his naked form. He knew he wasn’t an especially attractive man and their hungry glares made him more self-conscious than ever. “We don’t want any more scandals and I suppose you don’t want a date with a judge.”

“So I think my husband and I would quite like a change for a while, and we don’t particularly care what you’d like, if you’ll forgive us for saying so.” He swallowed at the Lady’s words.

“Tabitha run to the kitchen and bring up the oil, and let the guards know we have an extra guest for tonight and not to worry unless my wife calls for them. Oh, and grab some ointment for your back.” 

The mousey maid curtsied wordlessly and, after pulling her top back on, rushed out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. 

Lord Ruthermere, surprisingly, approached him first. He ran the length of Elias’ body with the tip of his cane paying particular attention to his nipples and soft cock. 

“Have you ever been whipped?” 

“No, my Lord.” As much as it pained him to say it, he was certain showing some obedience and a willingness to play their game meant he was less likely to be thrown to the dogs. Of course, they could still turn around and call their guards after they were done with him, which would be just his luck. 

“Ask Tabitha about it, she’ll give you some pointers” his cane hadn’t stopped its lazy sweep of his body as Lord Ruthermere circled him. He stopped behind him as his cane slipped over and then between Elias’ cheeks He jumped away from him, earning him hard thwack across his rear.

“Ow!” Elias rubbed the sore spot with both hands and quick as a flash Lord Ruthermere’s cane was at his front, this time hitting his cock. He howled and dropped to his knees, cradling the sore flesh with both hands as Lady Ruthermere let out a delighted laugh. 

Angry and humiliated Elias tried to stand but the Lord rested his cane on Elias’ shoulder, stopping him. “Stay like this, we’ll save time.” Despite feeling white hot anger and sudden shame that made him want to scream, Elias complied. 

“Do you like silks?” He’d been on the lookout for some as he searched the house, but hadn’t found any. “Yes.”

Lady Ruthermere approached with a handful of silk scarves. “Don’t worry dear, we’ll leave your hands free, you’ll be able to untie these yourself.” Elias swallowed as the Lady caressed his nether region and slipped the long scarves around the thighs and calves of each leg, effectively tying them together and forcing him into a kneeling position. “You know, the fun thing about silk is that, despite how heavenly soft it is, it also happens to be devilishly strong.” She finished tightening the knots around his legs. 

He gave them an experimental tug. They were as strong as she said. He felt rising panic as he realised how complex the knots were and that he was now stuck with two sadistic aristocrats that had him at their mercy, only capable of crawling from them.

At this point the maid had returned with a large bucket of oil, which she placed by the door. 

“Now, what do you think of our friend here, Tabitha? Doesn’t he look sweet down there?” Lady Ruthermere asked amicably. 

“Yes, my lady.” Her voice was barely audible as it was so rarely used. 

“Go bring us that bucket,” the maid went to fetch it before her Lord’s voiced stopped her, “Not you, you.” He signalled to Elias.

As Elias arduously crawled on his knees to the bucket from the middle of the room he heard his captors snigger. He reached the bucket, and realising he had no way of carrying it while still moving slowly walked it across the room all under the watchful eye of the Lord and Lady and their maid.

Once he placed the bucket by Lord Ruthermere’s feet he was grabbed by the waist with one arm as the Lord dipped the fingers of his other hand in the oil and unceremoniously pushed a couple inside of him. The surprise had him squealing and clawing at the strong arm futilely. Elias was of an average strength, but Lord Ruthermere, despite his age, was built like a bear. 

Once he’d stretched him out with three fingers, Lord Ruthermere let him go and he desperately tried to crawl away from the man. But the Lord followed him, smacking his ass with the cane roughly as he went. Elias had never felt such humiliation as he did crawling on the ground, having just had three fingers shoved inside him, and getting caned. 

“Oh, he looks just like a show pony like that!” Lady Ruthermere exclaimed. Clearly she hadn’t been to the races lately, Elias though. She pulled something long and feathery from a drawer. It was a decorative fan. “He’d look so much better with a tail.”

Before the words could truly sink in the fan was pressed firmly into his ass, leaving only the long peacock feathers on the brim hanging out of him. He groaned and tried to push it out, but the Lady shoved it back in even more forcefully. “I’ll have none of that. Keep it in or I’ll find a way to glue it in.” Elias clenched down on it. “Good boy,” she said, scratching him behind the ear.

“Now look what else I’ve got” she showed him two screw-on earrings, of the kind that you didn’t need piercings to wear. He figured they’d done a lot worse to him so far that put some earrings on. 

But then she reached below his chest and pinched one of his nipples, hard. “They’ll look so sweet on you” he groaned but held still as she placed and then tightened each earring to the point breathing stung. 

“I’ve had a most excellent idea. Tabitha, sorry to bother you again, but can you go back to the kitchen and fetch two 5 ounce hanging bell weights? The ones with the hooks?” The maid curtsied and left. Bell weights? Surely she didn’t mean to hang those from his nipples? 5 ounces would be torture!

But once Tabitha returned his fears were confirmed, the metal hooks from each bell weight slid easily through the earrings on his nipples. As soon as she let the first weight drop Elias screamed. It was hell. He could see his nipple being stretched to downwards by the heavy weight and every breath had it swinging back and forth, sending ripples of pain throughout his body. 

“Oh, my love, it has been so long since we went riding.” The bitch couldn’t be serious? But she was. Lady Ruthermere climbed onto Elias’ back and smacked his ass goading him to start moving. “Please, I can’t” he begged. Even just breathing felt like agony with the weights on his nipples and the long handle of the fan inside him. 

“I think you can, boy” came a voice behind him followed by a hard strike from the cane on his ass. He started, swinging the weights and making him groan he lent forwards, desperate to relieve the ache in his chest but another strike stopped him. “Don’t even think of letting your stomach touch the ground.” 

Lord Ruthermere delivered the blows quickly and with considerable force and he desperately tried to move away from him bound as he was and with Lady Ruthermere on his back. He felt wetness from between her legs and realised she was enjoying his humiliation. At least that meant they were more likely to let him go, right?

Eventually he did collapse and even the Lord’s hardest hits and nastiest threats couldn’t get him to lift himself off the ground. They finally untied his legs, removed the feather fan from his ass and unhooked the weights from his nipples, but left the screw-on earrings on, and carried him to the four poster. 

Rather than putting him on the bed itself, though, they tied his hands together and positioned him face-up towards the end of the bed and re-tied his legs halfway the two posts, keeping them spread open with his ass half-hanging over the edge. 

“You make such a good pony, so now lick your salt cube” Lord Ruthermere mocked him as she positioned her wet cunt over his mouth. Figuring this would be the fastest way to them releasing him he set to work licking and sucking on her. 

Behind her her husband worked a couple of fingers back into his ass and he moaned at the sensation of living fingers which were so very different from the fan. 

It didn’t last long though and soon the fingers were out of him and Lord Ruthermere’s thick cock was pushing inside him. He picked up a steady pace, his heavy balls slapping against Elias' tender ass with each thrust. 

They fucked him like that for an eternity, both the Lord and Lady had the stamina of a cart horse and throughout they played with his cock, getting him to cum and then stroking him long after his orgasm had subsided and he was an over-sensitive twitching mess. 

Elias didn’t know how long had passed when Lord Ruthermere came in him for the last time and pulled out, his cum dribbling out of Elias’ ass.

Throughout the maid watched from the corner. Elias got the sense she was enjoying this too, but there was indication of it on her countenance. 

Finally Lady Ruthermere climbed off him. He felt light headed and exhausted, but also glad it was finally over. It hadn’t been nearly as bad as he’d thought it would be.

“Tabitha, dear, please return these to their places” Lord Ruthermere said, gesturing to Elias’ bag.

Damn. He’d hoped they’d forgotten about the bag filled with their belongings. And he looked at it longingly from his bound position as the maid lifted it with difficulty. Tonight had been rough, but he still needed the money.

“Now, who could say no to a face like that?” Lady Ruthermere cooed as she literally pinched his cheek “He’s been so good to us, dear, and do we really need all this stuff?” 

No matter what they let him keep it wouldn’t have been worth the hours of torment they’d subjected him to, but he felt relieved that at least they weren’t calling their guards on him. And who knows? Maybe Elias would be able to afford a few days off to recover. 

Lord Ruthermere beckoned the maid back and rummaged through his swagbag. “You’re quite right, as always, I’ve been thinking about getting rid of some of this junk anyways.” Elias bristled - the stuff he’d taken was hardly the nicest stuff in the house, or anything they’d miss, but he had a good eye and it could all be sold for a reasonable amount. 

He lost his train of thought when he placed the tub of oil on the bed by Elias’ head and he felt rising panic as he considered what they would do to him next. He lifted an ornately decorated golden goose egg from the bag and turned it in the bucket of oil.

“Please! No, no, no! I don’t want any of it, please!” Elias begged. He felt so sore, he couldn’t take any more. 

Lady Ruthermere shushed him, rubbing circles into his shoulder “Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ve earnt it” she smiled as her husband pushed the thick and now oil-coated egg against his rim and kept pushing. Elias let out a broken groan as the widest point of the egg breached him, stretching him far beyond what the Lord’s cock had, and getting instantly sucked in by his body.

“There, no need to thank us, consider it a gift. But it would be so rude of us to give you one part of the set and not the rest.” Elias felt his heart stop. He remembered the matching decorated gold goose eggs sat to the side of a small glass cabinet. He’d taken all five of them, but thankfully, so incredibly thankful, had left behind the enormous painted ostrich egg that had sat alongside them.

As he felt the next egg breach his hole Elias sent up a silent prayer to any listening god that the couple knew what they were doing and didn’t intend to harm him.

Each egg pushed the others further and further inside him until he felt stuffed and sick to his stomach. 

“I know it’s not much, my boy,” his stretched out ass begged to differ, “but don’t you worry, our gratitude knows few bounds.”

As Lord Ruthermere reached back into the still-full bag to pick out another piece to ‘gift’ him Elias couldn’t hold himself back any longer “You can’t be serious?!”

“Quite serious, no need to thank us.”

“Thank you?! You’re sick. The pair of you- I might be a thief, but I don’t ra-” a hearty smack shut him up. “Don’t push your luck, boy, you should be grateful we took a liking to you or you’d be in a cell awaiting a long sentence by now, or bleeding out in a ditch after our guards were through with you.” The reminder that he was fully at their mercy, and either of those things could still happen was like a bucket of cold water pouring over Elias. 

“Sorry, My Lord” he whispered, hoping to assuage him. 

“It’s not me you should apologise to, but you’ve upset your Lady” her lips were downturned, but other than that she seemed fine. Still, fearful of what they could do to him, he apologised “I’m awfully sorry, My Lady”

Her lips instantly pricked up into a smile, “It’s quite alright. Now what do you think of these?” she said, gesturing to the large set of whale bone abstract sculptures. He clenched involuntarily, not wanting them anywhere near him.

“I’m not sure…” he trailed off.

“Nevermind, I bet they’ll grow on you” she snapped as she slid the first of many inside him, forcing the goose eggs even further in.

Slowly, his bag of stolen goods became emptier and emptier, while his poor ass, which had been nearly virgin at the start of the night, was stuffed quite literally to the brim with a selection of the luxury goods he’d gathered himself.

“Now, aren’t these just gorgeous?” the Lady said showing him the long strings of pearls he’d pilfered from the guest room vanity mirror. He gulped as she handed them to her husband to be worked in alongside everything else.

He’d taken a large number of beaded necklaces and gold chains, since they were easy to slip in and work around everything else. Because of that, and the fact Lady Ruthermere didn’t care much for gems, pretty much all of them found their way into him, wrapping around the statuettes and eggs already inside him.

They took great pleasure in showing him each and every item before they put it in him, relishing in the fear of anything else going into his already full body. When they put in fistfuls of the loose rounded gems and gold coins (“as a tip” Lady Ruthermere had laughed) Elias had no idea how he’d get them all out.

“What of these?” Lady Ruthermere inspected a pair of napkin rings “Why, dear, I think these are our anniversary gifts from the Westfields. I never could stand those bores.”

“I agree, my love, I think our young friend here should keep them.” Elias steeled himself for feeling more metal press into his ass but it never came. 

Instead Lady Ruthermere took a long and thick gold chain and slid it through the center of both rings. “Help me with this dear” she said, handing one of the threaded rings to her husband. 

Elias stared at the celing as she positioned the napkin ring in her hand over one of his balls and her husband mirrored her with the other. Then, painstakingly slowly they pushed each taut globe through the small hole of the rings and the chain threaded through them tightly around his sack, securing it all in place. 

He craned his neck, but could barely see what they had done to his balls over the swell of his stomach. The chain was looped around him many times, pinching his skin and effectively cutting off circulation while stretching his testicles out even further from his body. 

By now his stomach was protruding in front of him, he thought he looked pregnant and felt sick at the sight of it. Lady Ruthermere, though, leaned over and looked down at him fondly. She grabbed his distended stomach with both hands and massaged it, shifting the hard mass inside of him. 

“You know, my husband probably remembers when I looked this big, it’s amazing how much young ones grow,” he really did look pregnant. 

She climbed onto the bed, none-too-ladylike, and positioned her mound over Elias’ face again. This time he put up no resistance and tried to shift his focus from the waves of agony crashing over him to getting her off as fast as possible. 

Her husband watched from between Elias’ spread legs, enjoying the sight of his wife’s pleasure as she ground her pussy onto his face. Lord Ruthermere lent over to capture his wife in a kiss, placing one hand on Elias’ mound to steady himself. The sudden heavy unrelenting pressure had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Soon spasms racked both their bodies, Lady Ruthermere from her intense orgasm and Elias’ as a result of one of the objects inside of him (there were so many now, he couldn’t be sure of which one) having found his prostate and being pressed harshly into it every time Lord Ruthermere lent over to steal a kiss from his wife. 

“Nothing like some light exercise to build up a thirst,” the Lady smiled at her husband as he looked into the liquor cabinet.

“How rude of us! We didn’t offer our guest anything to drink. Here, have a tipple on us later” Lord Ruthermere showed him a large bottle of port, its body thicker than even the goose eggs had been.

Elias sobbed at the sight of the thick bottle, imagining how much it would burn when it spread him open. To his surprise, the Lord worked the bottle in neck-first. It was a slow-going process but finally his ass was stretched around the bottle’s base. He felt like passing out as Lord Ruthermere held the bottle in place to stop him from pushing it out.

Lord Ruthermere took a look in the now nearly empty bag “I’m awfully sorry, boy, but we simply can’t bear to part with these. They’re family heirlooms, and we would miss them so.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Lady Ruthermere said, one hand petting his pregnant-looking belly as she came down from her orgasm. “Now that you mention it, we do have a most exquisite vase.” Her husband waved towards a gargantuan oriental vase in the corner of the room.

“P-please” Elias managed to force out through his laboured breaths. “Relax” the man said with a light tone and a faux kind smile “I think we’re done here. We must thank you for all the fun we had tonight.”

“Oh, we must” his wife agreed heartily. Elias feared what new torment their ‘thanks’ would be, but relaxed as he realised they were just saying they were truly, finally, done with him.

“Tabitha here,” Lord Ruthermere gestured to the maid standing sheepishly to the side, “has been getting quite dull and a change like this was just what we needed.” 

The Lord beckoned the maid “Fetch me a small padlock, girl” and she hurried off. 

Lord Ruthermere untied him and wrestled Elias' high-waisted trousers back on, against his weak protests, with the heavy weight still inside him. 

He then hoisted Elias up by his collar, causing him to moan and spasm as the mass of items shifted inside him, the neck of the bottle rubbing tortuously against his prostate as the base started sliding out.

He grabbed the waistband of his trousers and lifted Elias by it, lifting them as far as they’d go. Elias shrieked as the bottle was pushed firmly back into him.

Hiked up above the bulge of his stomach, the seam of his trousers dug painfully into his now soft cock, spread his bound balls further apart, and pressed up into his still tender cheeks and crack forcing the bottle of port back into his ass each time his muscles and gravity tried to push it out. 

Lord Ruthermere grabbed the belt still hanging from his belt hooks and cinched it as tight he could, further compressing all the items inside of the thief. He motioned his maid to give him the small padlock and looped his belt-buckle and its hinge together, effectively trapping him in it. 

He cursed wearing such tough clothing. He’d been dressed to climb stone walls and have enough pockets that he wouldn’t be carrying a massive bag through the city at night, signalling to one and all his loot. The coarse linen and leather would need more than a pair of strong scissors to cut and release him. 

“Again, it’s been so wonderful having you over, my wife has so enjoyed herself, but it’s really getting late now and we must get some rest.” Elias was frog-marched down the stairs, the load inside of him bouncing and drawing gaps from him with every step. 

Lord Ruthermere stopped at the side door that led on to the street and turned Elias to face him, a glint in his eye.

“Really though, please stop by if you’re ever in need again. We have plenty to give and you have been such fun.” He roughly grabbed Elijah’s jaw in one hand and pressed their lips together, tightening his grip when he struggled. 

And with that Elijah was unceremoniously shoved out the door, he nearly tripped but managed to catch himself. 

As he stopped to catch his breath the reality of his situation sunk in. He was in agony. Even through his loose shirt he could see the prominent swell of his stomach. His aching balls had gone numb, the blood mostly cut off. The once-tight ring of muscle of his asshole burning as it was still stretched obscenely wide around the base of the bottle of port.

All this and the safe house was over five miles away. He’d have to find somewhere to stop and sort himself out along the way, he doubted he could make it that far, and besides, if any of his cohorts saw him like this he’d never live it down.

He at least could finally remove the screw-on pearl earrings from his aching nipples. He did so and hissed at the sudden burn as blood rushed back into them. He rubbed them to try and sooth the fiery sensation and realised his balls would likely experience the same once he got the napkin rings and chain off them.

He heard whistling coming along the small path that led to the side-door and he rushed to scamper from there before someone could see him and question why he was there. The stumbling, flat-footed steps he took as he tried to find a dark unoccupied corner probably made him look like just a drunk to the few passerbys that were out so late.

Thankfully he looked as looked as bad as he felt and it was unlikely anyone anyone looking for an easy target would bother him as long as he kept his head down and kept moving.

He both heard and felt the metal inside him scraping against each other and hoped no one else could, or if they could that the ground would choose now to swallow him up.

After an age of stumbling on the cobblestone, feeling the mass inside of him bearing down on the tight seam of his trousers, he had made it to the river. 

Down to the walkway that went under the river and collapsed. Despite the pain, stress, and discomfort the constantly shifting pressure on his prostate and the friction of his trousers against his cock had him half-hard again. 

He’d pretty much lost all feeling in his balls and only felt a tingling numbness as each step shifted

Collapsing on the stone bank of the river he tried to position himself so the pressure was off both the welts on his ass and the bottle, and ended up sat awkwardly to his side.

He painstakingly cut through the belt loops on his trousers with a loose piece of flint he'd luckily found along the cobblestones until finally he was able to wrench his trousers down to his knees.

The bottle instantly half slid out of him, the pressure no longer keeping it in place and Elias breathed a small sigh of relief. He kicked his trousers off, realising he needed to spread his legs 

Both thankfully and worryingly his balls were now almost completely numb and his shuffling around didn’t aggravate them further. 

The curve of the bottle meant that it came out almost without any effort on his part and Elias let out a deep sigh at the suddenly relieved pressure inside him. But he still had a long way to go. 

The rest of the items wouldn’t come out so easily, he’d managed to pull a few gold chains and coins out but was struggling with one of the whalebone statuette, having to pause, panting to catch his breast. At this rate he wouldn't be done until morning.

He was so absorbed in trying catch a still lubricated statuette with the tips of his fingers and only succeeding in slipping it further into himself that he didn’t notice the man watching him just a few feet away. 

“You’re in my spot, pal” the man was a vagrant. With a gaunt and hungry expression that only became hungrier as he took in the gleam of gold next to Elias’ ass. 

“Now, how did you get yourself in this mess,” he said kneeling next to Elias and poking at distended bulge of his stomach. He tried shifting away from the man, but he pressed firmly down on his belly, causing Elias’ to see stars. “Nevermind, let me do that.” 

Elias was too humiliated, ashamed and tired to put up any protest and instead just let the man do whatever he wanted.

True to his word the vagrant slipped his fingers into Elias and managed to grab the statuette he’d been trying to reach and pull it out. He looked disappointed when he saw it was not gold, not realising how much more valuable whalebone was. 

“There’s more of this inside you, right?” he prodded at the gold chains Elias had pulled out of himself before the man arrived. He nodded desperately. 

The man picked up one of the chains and bit into it, pleasantly surprised the soft gold bent as he did so.

“You know that was inside of my ass, right?” Elias said warily

“Yes, and I know it’s gold and I know there’s plenty more still inside you.” The man pushed his filthy fingers back into Elias and this time caught hold of a string of pearls as he pulled on them it became clear they’d wrapped themselves around a statuette and every tug on them also pulled the statuette down.

Finally he manhandled the tangled mess out and Elias took a few moment to catch his breath. 

He felt a surprisingly smooth object make its way down his passage. An egg Elias realised. One of the golden goose eggs. He groaned as the egg reached his rim, but he simply didn’t have the energy to push it out, so it sat inside his gaping hole catching the moonlight. 

The vagabond quickly snatched it out of him and let out a low whistle “Now this here’s mighty pretty, got any more of these, chick?” he knew this man was just robbing him, but he didn’t think he could get it all out on his own or make it back still stuffed as he was so Elias just nodded at the man.

With one hand the man roughly massaged his stomach, trying to force more of the goods to his opening and with the other he hooked his fingers around pieces and pulled them out, creating a small pile of goods below Elias’ ass.

A few of the loose coins that had been forced inside him by the handful had worked their way to Elias’ rim and the vagabond’s fingers hooked on some on the next pull. 

“Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you” Elias lied, the man pushed on his sore and now considerably smaller stomach as Elias tried to kick him off.

“I don’t believe you.” Elias could have sobbed. He was just so tired. The man held him down and pushed the entirety of his other hand into Elias.

His fist was about as thick as the bottle of port had been, but it still felt like hell being so stretched out again. The man’s hand caught some of the loose coins closest to his entrance. “I knew it! Liar!” the vagabond exclaimed with glee. He unclenched his fist to grab at the coins. 

He pulled his fist out and looked the new coins over before plowing his fist right back in Elias as he was too weak to do anything but watch as he repeatedly pushed his fist in, grabbed some errant coin or gem and pull them out, then pushed it back in even deeper.

Soon the man had his arm beyond his elbow inside Elias, groping around for any hidden piece of gold or gem. 

By now he really was sobbing. The man’s forearm was thicker than even the bottle of port had been and his twisting movements continually stimulated Elias prostate. Against everything he wanted, and to his massive shame, he was rock hard.

He orgasmed just as the man wrenched his hist fist, alongside half his arm, out of Elias gaping, broken hole, with a disgusted grunt. 

“You really are empty now, you sick freak.” the man gathered all the goods Elias had been tormented with, and the only positive out of this whole situation into his own bag

He stopped. The pile of riches he’d been gathering under his ass must have hidden the napkin rings and gold-plated chain tied firmly around his balls, he realised, because the next thing he knew the vagabond was wrenching on the napkin rings, trying to slip them off his balls. 

Although he had lost most feeling in them by now, the rough pulls were enough to have him howling as he felt his balls stretched even further away from his body. 

“They’re only brass and plate, they’re not worth it, please don’t” he pleaded loudly, not caring who heard, almost hoping somebody would be crossing the bridge so late and come and save him. 

“Don’t care, they’ll still fetch a pretty penny” the man said as he grabbed hold of the chain itself and started forcing his now swollen balls through the loops of the chain as Elias continued begging him for mercy.

A few minutes later he’d managed to force enough loops off that he could loosen the other ones and pull them all off, and then press each ball back through the napkin rings they had been trapped in. 

The sudden rush of blood back into his now swollen and mauled balls had him sobbing, every twitch sending a new wave of pain through him.

“Thanks for sharing, friend” the vagabond said, swatting him one last time on his sack before he dropped the napkin rings and chain in the bag and left with his ill-gotten gains.

He left him ass-up and still on his knees by the bridge, as the early morning chill settled on his burning balls and in his gaping ass. 

\---

He’d somehow managed to make it back to the safehouse, being followed by first concern and then catcalls from his housemates at his grim expression and painful gait. 

Despite now not having the money for it he still had to take a few days off to recover. Every single muscle felt sore, and he was on a liquid diet. 

He was almost grateful to the soreness in his testicles since every night his mind wandered to how the Lord and Lady Ruthermere had treated him, and the long drawn-out orgasms they’d wrenched from him and he felt himself hardening again. But masturbating so soon after his torment would have been too painful, so he was saved from that temptation.

Having to spend a few days inside the safe house meant he was there when the police raided the place. Elias and his cohorts were taken to the station in cuffs and were read their rights.

They would stay in a cell overnight and be tried in the morning. 

Elias tried to make peace with his situation. He’d known he’d most likely be caught when he started his career, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that he was now facing years doing hard labour.

What was a surprise was the copper calling him out by name - first name only - a few hours after he arrived and telling him he’d been granted bail and given a suspended sentence, as long as he followed the rules of his yet unknown benefactors. He was led to a separate side room to meet them. 

His heart rate spiked as he saw the Ruthermere’s standing there, hoods up but still recognisable. Lord Ruthermere carried the same cane he'd beaten him with. The door closed behind him and he was left alone in the room with them. 

Lady Ruthermere confidently walked up to him and grabbed him by the cheek cooing over his bruises like she hadn’t given him much worse just a few days prior. 

“We knew there would be a few raids soon, thanks to tea with the constable, and thought you might get mixed up in all this. And we’d found you so sweet the other day we couldn’t bear the thought of you being wasted in a cell somewhere. So we let our friend know to keep an eye out for you, and now you get to come with us - the judge agreed to a suspended sentence as long as you’re in our employ.” Both Lady and Lord Ruthermere smiled widely at him and he could barely comprehend the flurry of emotions passing through him.

She dropped her voice to a whisper, “at our discretion he’d even go so far to drop the charges against you. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Elias realised he had no choice, for however sadistic they were they hadn’t permanently harmed him. Spending a few years in their employ until he could convince them to drop the charges, compared to spending longer breaking stone was a no-brainer. 

His thief cohorts would think he’d ratted them out and that is why he was off the hook, but thinking back to the riches laying around the Ruthermere’s just ready for taking Elias felt confident he’d be able to make enough to never have to go back to thieving.

He steeled himself and plastered a smile on his face, 

“Yes, my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc.
> 
> This is a bit longer than my usual fare and I could do with some feedback: should I split it up into separate chapters for easier reading, or is it alright as one large chapter?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
